


Implication

by mmmdraco



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Exhibitionism, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Coulson's orders, Melinda takes Maria to the mats to put her through her paces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noracharles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noracharles/gifts).



"Agent Hill." Melinda's words were clipped, but she smiled.

"Agent May. I'm surprised to find you here. I thought you'd be getting back on the Bus." Maria rubbed one shoulder to ease the ache left after her mission and let out a hint of a yawn as she clenched her teeth, trying to hide the rest of it.

Melinda grabbed Maria by the elbow. "I am, but you're coming with me. Coulson's orders."

A laugh sprung from Maria's lips and she looked down at Melinda's hand. "And did Coulson tell you to manhandle me?"

"It was implied." Melinda began to walk toward the Bus, not even questioning whether Maria would follow along without complaint. 

"And did he imply anything else?" Maria smirked and matched Melinda's pace, the outside of her thigh brushing against Melinda's as they walked.

Melinda continued her pace, not slowing despite the murmurs that reached her ears from the personnel surrounding them. She did let her free hand trace over one strap of her holster, saying clearly, "This is an operation, boys. Move it along." To Maria, she whispered, "He told me to put you through your paces."

Maria shivered and let herself be led.

* * *

Stripped of the trappings of the job and changed into clothing made more for comfort, Maria joined Melinda on the mats who was in similar apparel. "Are we working with staves today? I got a new one. Maple. Brings out the Canadian in me."

"No weapons today. Hand to hand." Melinda cocked her chin upward with a grin. "I'll make sure there's pancakes in the morning for you, though. You'll get your maple in somehow."

With a snort of laughter, Maria turned her right side toward Melinda and fell into her fighting stance. "I'm sure I'll get something sweet out of you." Her knees bent carefully and shifted her balance.

Melinda smirked. "If you win." She took a few steps forward until she was in front of Maria, grabbing the woman's arm and yanking her off balance before using her own weight against her to flip her onto her stomach. "If."

Standing up with a groan, Maria raised an eyebrow. "Huh. All out then? Good." Her hands were on Melinda's shoulders in a flash and she had her knee crooked and slid behind the other woman's legs, pushing her backward.

Letting her stance spread, Melinda caught herself and pushed upward, one elbow sending Maria back enough that she could break from her grasp. Before the other woman could recover, Melinda spun around to catch Maria's side with a kick, but found her ankle grabbed and pushed so that she fell back against the floor.

Rolling backward in a somersault, Melinda managed to catch Maria's jaw with her heel, then caught herself in a crouch which she only held for a moment before jumping forward to catch Maria's waist and shove her down to the mat, pinning her there and struggling for a moment to catch her hands and hold them down. "Here. This is me being sweet."

Pushing upward with her hips, Maria managed to bend her knees to get her feet pressed against the ground, using the closer fulcrum point to propel herself up, twisting them both so that she landed on top of Melinda, using their joined hands to cross against Melinda's throat as she pressed the other woman's thighs forward with her own. "And this is _me_ being sweet."

"I give." Melinda let her arms go slack until Maria let go, then moved her hands to trace down the other woman's sides. "I think that's enough of those paces, don't you?"

"So you want to move on to the real sweaty stuff? I'm game." Maria leaned down to press her lips against Melinda's throat, her teeth scraping against the skin as her own hands pushed underneath Melinda's tank top to trace against her abdomen.

Melinda let out a growl and arched her back so that her breasts pressed closer to Maria. "I just realized I didn't lock the door."

Sitting up and pulling Melinda with her, Maria smiled. "It's not like you to do things like that unless they're on purpose. Were you wanting someone to come watch? Maybe Coulson?"

Swatting Maria's shoulder, Melinda then pulled her back down and let her right hand slip between the waistband of her pants and down against her skin. "If they wanted to watch, they wouldn't need to come into the room. There are cameras, you know."

Inhaling sharply at the idea and Melinda's hand tracing her hip, Maria smiled. "Good. I hope they enjoy the show."

"Not as much as I'm enjoying _being_ the show." Melinda moved her hand forward, tracing along Maria's skin until her fingers felt the first hint of stiff hair brushing her fingers. "You know you've got hands, too?"

"Yeah." The word was muttered as Maria's chin lifted, her legs spreading to allow Melinda access. She shifted above the other woman so that she could pull one knee up and over Melinda's thigh. It allowed her a better angle to let her own hands search out the moist heat between the other woman's thighs. It was only as her thumb brushed against the top of Melinda's mound that the woman groaned and let her own fingers delve between Maria's vaginal lips, thumbnail scraping roughly against Maria's clitoris as two of her fingers slipped against the woman's sex, rubbing slowly.

Letting out a soft cry, Maria followed the example, but let her own fingers thrust shallowly into Melinda as her thumb circled the woman's clitoris. Her back arched almost uncomfortably so and the elastic from Melinda's waistband dug uncomfortably into her wrist, but she pressed more fingers against the two already pressing inside, just teasing against Melinda.

Melinda's fingers slid further down, spreading Maria's lips before pressing her own fingers inside, spreading them again to tease against Maria's inner walls. The room echoed with the soft sound of them exploring each other and the louder sound of their moans punctuating their efforts as they worked toward completion.

They took several long minutes to tease each other into a frenzy before Maria finally leaned down to press her lips against Melinda's, groaning against her lips as they rutted against each other's hands, begging against each other's mouths until Maria cried out first as she orgasmed, the heel of her hand pressing hard against Melinda for a moment before she cried out with her own pleasure.

Hands were pulled away and both women sat up, foreheads beaded with sweat and chests heaving softly. Maria leaned against her knees and settled her pants back in place. "Well, how'd I do, Agent May?"

Melinda tossed back her hair with a smile. "I think I'm sad you play for Coulson's other team."

"I play for your team too." She moved in and pressed a soft kiss to Melinda's cheek. "Now, show me to my bunk. I need sleep and to prepare myself for Bus pancakes."

"They're good," Melinda said as she let her index finger trace along Maria's arm before standing up. "Not as good as you."

"Because I'm sweet?" Maria held up one hand and grinned as Melinda pulled her up. "Am I your maple syrup?"

Melinda looked Maria over from head to toe. "Well, I guess you probably are a little sticky right now."

"And whose fault is that?" Maria put her hands on her hips and smiled at Melinda.

With the shrug of one shoulder, Melinda said, "Coulson," and walked away, trusting that Maria would follow.


End file.
